


The Tide Turns

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's thoughts upon her coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide Turns

The weight of the crown was lighter than she expected as it settled on her head for the first time. Throughout the hall, a palpable silence spread, everyone’s eyes upon her. She could almost feel the suck and swirl of emotions in the crowd. A vaporous sigh, as of mist descending at dusk; an outrush of collective breath as the reality sank in, for good or ill. The attention pleased her greatly. She’d been hidden in the shadows for too long, powerless.

Morgana was crowned Queen of Camelot at last.

It was now Uther’s turn to cower in the dark.


End file.
